


毕业季

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 一个纯情的师生恋故事。
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 11





	毕业季

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jhosua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhosua/gifts).



> 逆年龄差预警。

散伙饭是在一家俄餐厅吃的。冷门，人少清净，味道不错。分流学文的，忙出国的，到了这一天都回来聚餐了。带上语数英加上班主任化学老师，五十几号人把三张桌子拼成长桌才坐得下。高考结束、自主招生、出分、报志愿，兵荒马乱的六月此时终于到了个底。剩下的就是等，等录取通知，等那张EMS信封寄来的纸。整一年压抑过后封条被打开，闷在心里的欲望反而变成无尽的茫然。

茫然就茫然，都茫然，饭还是要吃的。初中三年高中三年，一帮姑娘小子在一块混了六年，没什么好拘谨。冷盘热盘挨个上来又挨个被清空。一开始喝的雪花金纯不够劲，一箱下去续的就是老雪花。喝着喝着有人动了情，勾肩搭背地眼圈就红起来。

周老师，满屋嘈杂声里孟鹤堂转过头看身边语文老师，敬你一杯。

周九良看他一眼举起杯来。少喝点。

他说着喝光了杯子里的橙汁。

高中三年，孟鹤堂做语文课代表。很大一部分原因是周九良和初中时代语文老师反差太大。被老妖婆折腾过初中三年，上完高中第一节语文课的时候全班都松了一口气。年轻老师胖乎乎的，头发烫了卷，钢丝球一样在头上顶着。他有些冷淡，可笑起来的时候又会相当真诚地露出雪白整齐牙齿。下课时圆圆字体还在黑板上挂着：周九良，东北师大中文系研究生毕业。自我介绍里还包括他们是他带的第二个班，希望与同学们共同进步云云。

周九良。孟鹤堂默默念一遍他名字，然后冲向办公室。

周老师还单身，母胎单身，也有一些相亲的困扰，但是每次都能用最快的速度让姑娘跟他拜拜。当然也有一些甚至不少女生在作业本里头夹带写得满当当的粉色信纸，周老师没回过的重要原因是尽职尽责又带着私心的课代表把信都挑出去了。

还单身就很好。孟鹤堂在日记里写。先看好了，毕业再追也来得及。

毕业了，高考完了，都吃上散伙饭了孟鹤堂也没动手。此时此刻周老师坐他身边闷头吃菜喝橙汁，忽略他看群魔乱舞时的慈爱表情，说他像是一个生长过剩的六岁孩子好像也挺合适。想到这孟鹤堂不由得笑出声。

怎么这么高兴。周九良问他。

没事。孟鹤堂故意大着舌头说。

周老师没喝酒，于是可以开车送喝醉的学生回家。送了一圈到最后只剩自己课代表。漂亮男孩在副驾驶睡得香甜，安全带还是周九良给系的。他俯身去扣安全带的时候，对方温热湿润的呼吸就喷在他耳畔，带着微微的酒精味道和干净整齐衣物上护理剂气味。是青春期芬芳。散伙饭上这个年纪孩子大多数相信不醉不归，看来孟鹤堂也同样。

醒醒。周九良晃晃学生肩膀。你家住哪儿，该送你回家了。

少年从睡梦里迷迷糊糊醒来，一双醉眼朦胧看周九良。

老师。他嘿嘿笑，一双亮晶晶眼睛弯起来，爸妈出差了，今晚可以不回家。

别闹。周老师说，不回家你去哪，睡大街吗。

小醉汉肉眼可见地委屈起来。老师您舍得吗？给您当三年课代表，没有功劳也有苦劳吧。您忍心让我睡大街？我家一个人也没有，喝成这样回家，又冰冷又孤单，凄凄惨惨戚戚——

他入了戏，哭天抢地，一双不安分的手抹完不存在的眼泪就往周九良胳膊上搭，弄得周老师像是抛妻弃子的负心汉。

成熟男人不跟小孩一般见识，周老师长叹一声。回我家。他宣布。

孟鹤堂把手收回去，盯着他很不可思议的样子。这方便吗老师。他似乎有些不好意思。

周九良懒得戳穿他的“不好意思”。我家也冰冷孤单，但至少还比你家多一个人。他说。

斑驳的路灯与行道树光影里，副驾驶的小醉汉咔一声解开安全带，接着一个湿润又柔软的吻落在周九良脸颊。

谢谢周老师。孟鹤堂愉快地说。

周九良脸红了，他一定没看错。

周九良觉得自己一定是疯了才会把自己暗恋的学生带回家。

一居室麻雀虽小五脏俱全，单身汉公寓出门之前打扫过还算干干净净：幸亏不会丢人。孟鹤堂被他先安排去洗澡，他一边在衣柜里翻找干净睡衣一边反省自己行为。

周九良得承认，自己不知道什么时候就喜欢上自己的课代表，撞见小朋友会把女生们递上来的情书都拦截掉心里还会有些小快乐。可能是喜欢他笑起来弯弯的眼睛和苹果肌，可能是喜欢他温柔声音和周全又利落办事风格。

还没等周九良想明白，浴室里水声停了。

没想到合身。孟鹤堂拽拽睡衣角。

你老师也瘦过的，没想到吧。周九良笑笑。先去床上睡吧，我一会儿睡沙发。

可是周九良带着一身水气从浴室里出来的时候孟鹤堂还坐在沙发上。少年歪着头睡得香甜，周九良看了他一会儿，靠近去试图叫醒他。

只是他俯下身就被人搂住脖颈。该睡着的人睁开眼睛，是他熟悉的闪亮热切目光。

周老师，我可以吻你吗。孟鹤堂放低声音说。

周九良近三十年的人生里没有遇到过这种问题。于是在他愣在原地的时候，那双唇就贴上来。

男孩的嘴唇带着甜味，像水果软糖，几乎让人忘记呼吸。舌头试探着抵住周九良牙关，浅浅地探进去，两个缺乏经验的人笨拙地吻在一起。回过神来的时候他们俩站在房间正中，两个人都气喘吁吁。

我喜欢你，周老师。孟鹤堂的掌心贴上他脖颈，昏暗光线里他看见少年认真神情。别说不应该。年轻人食指按住他嘴唇。周老师，我毕业了，也成年了，我知道我在做什么。我喜欢你，认真的。

周九良觉得自己推不开他。

孟鹤堂再一次吻住了他。这个吻绵长又大胆，足够他把周九良推倒在床上。年轻老师的心脏在他手掌下剧烈地蹦跳着，隔着T恤布料灼得手心发痛。分开之后他舌头不由自主舔上自己嘴唇，是意犹未尽，仿佛尝得到周老师皮肤底下带着奶味的香甜。

他直起身来看周九良。对方仿佛一只鸵鸟，把脸埋在自己雪白手肘后面。然而不是不面对就可以不发生，孟鹤堂笑起来，俯身拉开老师的手臂。

周老师，看看我。他含着周九良耳垂，把话吹进他耳朵。那双眼睛湿漉漉，眼眶底下一片潮红。两片唇紧紧地抿在一起，却无法掩饰他胸膛剧烈的呼吸起伏。

我看着你呢。周九良终于开口，而学生给了他一个灿烂的笑容。

亲吻雨一样落在赤裸的身体上。额头、鼻尖，下颌上的小痣被啄了一口，然后唇舌触上滚动的喉结，向下吻上锁骨。周九良几乎僵硬得无所适从。两个人都是第一次，周全学生此刻的温柔反倒显得过分。手掌向下探进宽松的家居裤，覆上此刻已然勃起的性器。

老师，你好湿啊。孟鹤堂的手指轻轻刮过他铃口，颤栗从下体往上爬，沿着神经传遍全身，给周九良雪白皮肤染上漂亮粉红。他又想挡住脸，可是被人捉住了手腕。

说好的看着我，老师。孟鹤堂一声声唤，动作却强硬。他拉下周九良裤子，手指爬上赤裸双腿，去感受皮肤上冷空气或兴奋带来的颤抖。

手指进入甬道带来陌生感受。孟鹤堂实在是很怕弄疼周老师，于是小心翼翼被无限放大。他动得很慢，贴着周九良耳朵问老师你疼不疼这样行不行老师要是不舒服要告诉我。问到最后周九良涨红了一张脸说孟鹤堂，你要来就快一点。

这可是你说的，老师。好学生从善如流，手指从甬道里抽出来，片刻的空虚感过后，周九良被孟鹤堂填满。

再温文尔雅，性爱面前也流出几分兽性来。刚成年的男孩没多少耐心，早在漫长前戏里耗尽。此刻提枪上阵，甫一进入便被未经人事的甬道紧紧包裹。他望着周九良紧锁的眉头，后知后觉地想应该是疼的。他伸出手去摸师长眉心，却意料之外摸到一手冷汗。

对不起对不起，他慌乱起来，拼命回想看过的黄色电影，把手心覆上周九良胸口。老师胖乎乎的，胸口是想象得到的柔软，正好能被一手包裹住，触感奇妙且令人着迷。鬼使神差般，他吻上小小乳尖，舌头一卷把它含进嘴里，激起周九良低低的喘息。

老师，你好大哦。他一边吸吮一边含含糊糊讲，好想让你穿个胸罩出门。

头顶被不轻不重地拍了一下，他嘿嘿笑起来，胸腔共鸣传到周九良身体。后穴适应些许，猝不及防地，孟鹤堂开始了动作。

少年人动作没什么章法，是大开大合抽插。顶撞又猛又快，周九良甚至觉得床也有点危险。可是不多久他就再也分不出心，只有一双手本能般紧紧地搂住身上的人。身体的感受太陌生，要抓住熟悉事物才能不在快感海洋里窒息而死。血液向下身流去，填满海绵体每一处腔隙。他硬得发痛，然而此时大脑已经无法作出反应。他放任自己，他任人宰割。

后穴不断收缩绞紧，是快感过载证明。被肠壁紧紧包裹的阴茎上，血管的跳动也过于鲜明。孟鹤堂听见自己的喘息，那和轰隆隆血液奔流声一同打在耳膜上。连同周九良压抑的呻吟一道，让本就绷紧的性爱神经被推到断裂边缘。仿佛要死在这里，想到这里，他看着老师雪白的高高扬起的脖颈，俯下身一口咬了上去。

下身随着这动作进到前所未有的深处，快感与精液如自由落体般喷射而出。他脱力地倒在周九良身上，把对方白浊体液蹭了两人一身。但孟鹤堂不在意，他在高潮渐渐退去时缓慢又虔诚地吻住老师嘴唇。

这一次，周九良的手臂紧紧地圈住了他。


End file.
